


You Need Me

by dragongummy



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, IM SUCH A FREAK, Jed does not know Jonathan's real name- she thinks it's Thomas, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Thanks, This was all just an excuse to imagine Tom Hiddleston being fucked, Which I do, also pretend that Richard Roper has the stamina of a god, but not rape, holy shit what is wrong with me, if you look at Jonathan as a hostage of Richard's, im not sorry, kind of, literally an excuse to write smut, ok?, sex sex sex SO MUCH SEX, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: Jonathan becomes Richard Roper's play toy. Pure SMUT. Check tags for warnings, please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> .........................I have no excuses. I watched The Night Manager in one sitting and something hatched. EEK!

**PRESENT DAY, SEPTEMBER**

 

 

Jed sees them together in the shower, the mirror pane fogged up just enough to where she can only make out bits and pieces. Thomas' back against the tiled wall. Richard at his neck. He has Thomas pushed under the hot spray. Judging by Thomas' open mouth and Richard's moving arm, Jed can tell what's going on. If anything, the sounds should. Richard doesn't hide it like he used to. When he used to just try to catch Thomas' eye. Or touch his arm or back in some way. Offer him a drink, then two then three. So when Thomas was drunk enough not to care, Richard would sit closer to him. Watch him. Ask his opinion over files in his private business rooms, and asks they be left undisturbed. Now Richard turns his head against Thomas' shoulder and looks at her through the warm mist in the bathroom.

"Jed, darling. Would you like to join us?" Jed wants to say no, but she can't when Thomas already has this claim over Richard. Not when she knows he fucks Thomas more than he fucks her. That he's rough with her but _oh so fucking gentle_ with him. Not when she can see the lust and tenderness in Richard's gaze when he finally gets Thomas to start making noise-

But enough of that. She's moved on. It's been years since Thomas has joined them. Since the first day Richard had seen him, she knew this was going to happen. Saw his eyes tracking the night manager wherever he went. But at the end of the day, she was the one married to him. Not Thomas. Though she sometimes wondered of the rings even meant anything to Richard anymore. After Thomas.

She steps in the shower; she was naked to begin with. They all slept naked together in the bed, with Richard in the middle. But lately she'll wake to his back to her. Jed reads the situation. Richard has one of Thomas' thighs in his grip, pulled and bent up so it was almost around Richard's waist. The other hand still has a hold on Thomas' dick and she can see that it's still moving. Subtly, but she sees it. His thumb is rubbing slowly against the tip of it, full hand stroking down the shaft before pressing two long fingers behind Thomas' balls. Thomas' head falls to Richard's shoulder as he pants. Richard leans until his mouth is pressed to Thomas' ear.

"You're being so good for me today, love," he whispers. Jed feels a flush rise to her cheeks. She's not usually present for their one on one sessions. "But I need you to make more noise for me. For us. I know you can do it, I've heard you." Richard's two fingers are massaging that spot again behind Thomas' sack and Thomas' hands clench by his side.

"Ahh-" Is all Thomas can articulate for now. It's quiet but honest and it's enough for Richard at the moment, a smile dancing on his lips. He looks to Jed again, beckoning her with his eyes. He used to reach his hand out so she could take it, kiss it and lick her wrist. Now it stays where its planted, holding up Thomas' leg. The grip is unrelenting. Richard does tilt his head for a kiss on her lips, but he doesn't open his mouth to her. She's okay with it. It hurts to watch them like this, but she is allowed access to Thomas whenever she wants, even though she hasn't taken that offer quite yet. In due time.

Richard whispers again to Thomas, whose hands have come up to rest on his own chest. It was a rule for Thomas. Whatever was happening, it was happening because Richard wanted it. Thomas had no say, he wasn't allowed to touch himself, or to stop his own pleasure. If it hurt, he was permitted. If not, his hands were not to move. Ever. Call it a lesson. A conditioning, if you will.

"I want to try something different right now, Thomas." Jed comes closer. Richard smiles at her, and this time there's warmth in it. She smiles back. Her hair is in her eyes from the heat of the shower spray. She pushes it back. The hand that was on Thomas' thigh moves to under his knee, lifting it a little higher. Thomas makes a noise again, digging his nails into the skin at his arms. Jed's eyes dart down. Because she _needs_ to see, because Richard has two fingers inside Thomas. Deep and slow, the way Thomas doesn't want it even though he _needs_ it like this. The way that Richard _needs_ Thomas to accept it. Jed has never seen Richard in this state, so unfocused on himself with such passion. She takes a breath.

"What do you want me for, babe?" He doesn't answer at first. Just watches Thomas as he takes what he's given, his dick pulsing against his belly. Thomas liked it. And Richard liked that he liked it. That much Jed knew.

"Would you be comfortable, Jed darling, to take him here with your tongue?" Jed shouldn't like that, shouldn't at all. But she does. It sends heat to her entire body and she runs her hands up and down her sides from the image of it.

" _Yes_ ," she whispers. Thomas visibly stiffens, his hands going from his chest to press back against the shower wall. A murmured 'shhhhh' from Richard to Thomas and a nod to Jed. She rests on her knees, weight in her heels. Thomas has a nice ass. A nice body. A nice face. A nice voice. But his ass is especially nice. Muscled and firm, she takes both cheeks between her hands, Richard's fingers still working him open. When he feels Jed's tongue dart out to lick at his fingers, Richard withdraws them.

"Slowly, darling? I want it to be slow." He pets her head for an instant before the hand goes back to Thomas' dick. She can see it through the gap of Thomas' legs. His hand isn't moving, just holding. The first lick, Thomas freezes. The second suck and Thomas stifles the sound in his throat.

"None of that, stop it." Richard smacks Thomas' ass. Jed thinks Thomas smells good, he's fresh from the wash. And his puckered hole gives from Richard's earlier fingering. "I'm not going to tell you again. I want to hear you." Third swipe and push and push and _push_. Thomas didn't make a sound. His body jerks again but he must be making a face because Richard 'mmmmm's and his hand starts moving again. She moves as slow as she can, pushing her tongue in as far as it can go, moving it around up and down. Licking his insides before taking her tongue out to press it flat against his entrance again.

"Look at me, love." Jed eyes dart up but Richard isn't talking to her. His body is close to Thomas', his hand squashed between them but Jed can hear the slick sound of it still stroking. Thomas is arching away from her and Jed grabs his hips to steady him. She can't stop now. Richard is getting off on this. Thomas is getting off on this. Jed rocks on her hips to ease some pressure. She presses in again, spearing her tongue fast and deep and the noise Thomas makes is sudden, loud and desperate.

"Yes, that's it. You're okay, love. It's okay." Something is happening between them that she isn't aware of, Richard is saying something to the side of Thomas that doesn't like to be seen this way. She ignores the nagging thought and pushes it to the back of her head. Richard takes his hand away from Thomas' dick, puts his hand on top of one of Jed's which are still on Thomas' hips. Pushes Thomas back farther, towards Jed. His hand leaves just as fast.

"What do you need, Thomas?" Thomas' breaths are harsh when he exhales, like he just woke from a nightmare. "Ahhhh..." Jed knows what Thomas wants to do with his hands. He wants to push them back against her head, make her stop. It's too much for him, she can tell. Wants to grab Richard's hand and still it or make it go faster instead of being kept on this edge that splits him open. But he can't. He resorts to balling them into fists at his sides. Richard's eyes never look away, not for one second, watching him move. Watching him breathe. Watching his eyebrows when the pleasure spikes for a second; watching his mouth when he moans. But they always come back to his eyes. Jed closes her own against the feelings that rise in her gut.

"I can't, Richard." Pause. "Does it hurt, Thomas?" Thomas arches again against the wall when Jed purposefully strokes inside him just right with the tip of her tongue. Richard's voice is knowing. "I didn't think so."

For a while, there's only the sound of Richard's hand moving and Jed's breathing in between licks. A sudden moan pulls out of Thomas and he can't control it when his hands come up and grip onto Richard's shoulders. Richard allows it. Thomas is shaking around them both, and Richard moves to his ear again.

"Are you close, baby?" Thomas must be nodding. Thomas lets out another high pitched keen, tightening down on Jed's tongue. Richard must know what that meant, and Jed could have guessed as much. His hand is moving fast now, from top to bottom, twisting at the top. Pressing his open palm flat on the tip of Thomas' dick until Thomas shudders before repeating the motion.

"I crave you losing control, Thomas. I crave your chaos. I crave your release." Thomas' head tips back, Richard is at his neck. Biting at his nipples. "Like now, I want it. Cum, Thomas. Now. Into my hand." Thomas clenches hard onto Jed, she does what she can against the pressure of it, holding onto Thomas' thigh. Like it was forced from him, Thomas' orgasm hits him hard. Richard claims his mouth then for the first time that Jed's been here. He normally doesn't kiss him in from of Jed if he can help it. She wanted it to be the thing that only the two of them share. It hits her, Jed wants to wreck Thomas. Wants to destroy him from the inside. Make him lose himself in something he never wants. She knows he wanted to leave and that Richard wouldn't let him. He never intended to. She withdrew her tongue, his entrance already wet before pushing two fingers inside. Thomas falls into Richard, and like clockwork, Richard knows what she's doing. Richard's hand swiftly reaches between Thomas' legs to grab her wrist, pushing them deeper for her. Jed gets the hint, thrusts in and out as fast as she can. Jed's gaze lowers to the floor, seeing semen drip from above. Thomas is moaning openly into Richard's mouth, who swallows the sounds like it's the last time he can have them.

How did it become like this?

\---------------

_**2 YEARS AGO.** _

 

 

_"Apparently I'm told you can tell a lot about a man by his body. By his scars. By his fears. I'd like you to strip. Frisky, go on now. We'll be fine." Richard Roper waved his hand and after a few seconds of hesitation, his guard left the room._

_That was first sign that Johnathan should have run from the room. Jumped out the window. Set himself on fire. Anything. But Richard's eyes were piercing as he sat down all relaxed like. Waiting. He even gestured with his hand. "Go on then." Jonathan didn't move. The silence was palpable. He almost took a step back. Almost. As if Richard could sense it, he took a sip from his glass of champagne and smiled. Slow and steady._

_"Do you need help, old boy?" He didn't. He didn't want anyone to touch him. Not in the way that he was being looked at. So he took off his clothes. Quietly. Efficiently. Threw his clothes on the ground until he was bare. But he kept his eyes down. He didn't want to see the look in Richard's eyes. He couldn't. Jonathan heard Richard stand. The hair on his neck stood up. He clenched his hands into fists. Squeezed them as hard as he could until it hurt before unclenching them again. His sense of self and space was off, so when Richard grabbed one of his hands that was closed moments ago, he jumps. He pulled his hand away quickly without thinking. A pause._

_"I saw your file, Jonathan. Theft. Narcotics." Another pause. "Murder." Richard hadn't asked him a question yet so he remained silent. "So tell me, why does a thieving, drug using murderer not like to be touched, hm?" Richard approaches him on the right, a hand resting on the skin of his lower back. He squeezes his eyes shut, already feeling the pit of shame and disgust for exposing this side of himself. He tries to remain as still as he can, but he bends his back away out of habit. Leans away out of habit, and Richard's fingers are trailing dangerously close to the top of his ass. Was he going to do this? Was he really going to let this happen so he could bring him down? Was this what it was going to take?_   _Then there are arms pulling him into a tight embrace and there's a nose at his neck._

_"You're really fucking hot, you know?" Jonathan is rigid, his hands down by his sides. It was hard not to notice. "Really not used to being touched, are you? Too sensitive?" A hand snakes down and presses to his stomach. Chills run through Jonathan's body that make him shudder as if that was an answer to his question. "You're perfect, Pine." He starts walking them towards the bedroom. Jonathan's heart catches in his throat._

_"Here are the rules Pine. Don't worry, I'll repeat them a few times so you learn. You aren't to touch yourself when we're together. I and I alone am responsible for that, and you will not stop me in any way. If it hurts, feel free. Kick, punch, bite. Whatever you'd like. However, if it's pleasure, you are not allowed to put an end to it. You aren't to cover your face, stifle your voice or close your eyes. You will lean back, look at me and take it until you cum. And if that proves to be an issue, you will be restrained. With me so far?" Roper is whispering into his ear, talking as if he's not telling him how he's going to be sexually maneuvered. He doesn't know what to say, he has nothing to say. So he says nothing. Roper licks a stripe on his neck and a sound escapes him before he cranes his head away from it. The arms around his waist squeeze him tighter before he's spun around so Richard can sit on the edge of the bed. He pulls Jonathan onto his lap, the grip on his hips like steel._

_"I've changed my mind. I thought once a day would be fine, but no. You will be with me twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. If I want you more than that, I will call for you and you will come." He muses. "You are not allowed to exit my bed until you've released by my hand." Jonathan is staring, he knows he is. The same questions chatter in the back of his mind, even as he realizes that Richard now has a hand on his ass, his fingers already venturing between his cheeks. He jerks in Richard's lap, head falling onto his shoulder._

_"I can see through you, Pine." There's a mouth on his neck now, open and hot. A dry finger is at his entrance and Jonathan braces for it. It doesn't push in._

_"I want to fuck you." He can feel himself shaking but he can't stop it willingly. He knows Roper can feel it too, but he doesn't say anything. Probably to spare his pride._

_"Yeah, I_ really _want to fuck you." A heartbeat of silence passes and then Jonathan is on his back. Roper has two fingers in his own mouth and he's using his other hand to take off his shirt. When nothing happens, Jonathan finally glances up. He's not prepared for the heat in Richard's gaze as he looks at Jonathan up and down, pausing on his groin._

_"I-" Is all he can manage. His heart picks up and it's becoming hard to breathe. He can't do this. He feels trapped. The room is all of a sudden too dark and the sheets under him are too scratchy against his skin._

_"Don't I get a choice in this?" Jonathan whispers. It's been one of the only questions that has been blaring in his head since this all started. A slick finger is between his legs. Pressing. Pushing in._

_"No, Pine. You don't._ " _The finger is in, it's already in and it's moving and it doesn't hurt like he thought it would. There's a burn deep inside him and it makes him tilt his head back. Fingernails rake against the skin near one of his nipples._

_"Jonathan." Roper just hums at him and licks into his ear. It sends a shudder down his back and he lets out a high pitched whimper when a second finger is pushed in beside the first._

_"So you_ are _sensitive." The fingers are probing and rotating. Moving around and heat rushes through his body. "I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do to you tonight." Jonathan turns his head towards the voice, because it's getting really hard to keep his eyes open. The fingers are moving against something deep inside him that has his hips lifting off the mattress. They don't relent, Roper even changing the angle of his wrist to push them in farther. Jonathan gasps, he should be embarrassed but Roper isn't giving him the opportunity to._

_"I'm going to finger you open until you cum." A deliberate stroke of the pads of Roper's fingers and his dick jumps against his stomach. "Then when you're more pliant from your release, you're going to ride me until you cum again. I don't care how long it takes. And also-" Jonathan is already close, holy shit.  He hasn't been touched like this in...forever maybe. He's already close and Roper seems encouraged by the vice grip that Jonathan now has in the sheets. Roper can tell by the way he can feel him clenching around his fingers in pleasure. "You're going to listen to me talk to you and you're going to tell me the answers to all the questions that I ask." He's so close, he wants it to stop. He doesn't want to feel like this anymore, he isn't worth this- "First question." There's a hand under his chin that pulls his gaze to Richard's._

_"And I have to know this one even though I think I already do. Do you like it slow? Or rough?" They stay like that for a few moments, the fingers moving slow and deep. He doesn't even try to fuck him hard with them._

_"Rough," Is all he can whisper and Richard smiles. All teeth and eyes shining and the pace doesn't increase._

_"No you don't. Oh, this is interesting. Our boy falls apart from slow, deep fucks." The words are dirty in themselves, but he's being made to take Roper's fingers. They sound purely sinful right now. Roper is reading him so easily and that more than anything makes him afraid._

_"That's what you're going to get from me, Jonathan. Slow." Thrust. "Deep." Thrust. "Fucks." And Jonathan is cumming. It almost hurts in its intensity and there are noises coming from his mouth. Sounds men shouldn't make and that's when Roper initiates their first kiss. Roper fucks him through it with his fingers, open mouth over Jonathan's as if he's trying to drink down his moans from the source. His hips rock up and down off the mattress; his thighs start trembling. When he starts to shake uncontrollably from the overload and his body starts to close in on itself does Richard remove his fingers._

_Things are hazy and he's being moved. He feels warm now, and lightheaded. Then he's full, there's a dull sense of burning in his ass but his vision is almost white with the fog clouding his brain. He hasn't had an orgasm like that in.....a very long time. A hearty laugh makes him look down. Roper is holding his wrists tight, he's in his lap and there's a dick up his ass. He's more aware of the stretch now and he inhales as Roper rocks him back and forth on it, letting him feel how deep it is. He jerks. Jonathan tries to lift himself up off of Roper just a little, because he was a second away from hyperventilating at the feeling of being filled that far inside. Roper's hips follow his movements. It felt_ good _. So good and Jonathan's head falls back again without him realizing it._

_"This is our first time doing this so I'm going to let it slide that you've already broken a rule." Jonathan looks down at Roper, reeling. "If I put you in my lap to ride me and it feels good, that means you sit there and let it happen. You don't try to move to get away. Do you understand?" Jonathan feels like he's stepped into an erotica film. Who even says things like that? Richard Roper, he supposed._

_"Second question." Roper licks his lips; his pupils are blown wide. "You_ do _like it deep, yes? I can tell. You don't seem the type, which makes you the type." Jonathan can't answer, he can barely breathe. But these questions Richard's asking he already knows the answers to and it forces a desperate whine to punch from his throat. This is all visceral, it's real and it's happening and he likes it. A lot. Maybe more than he deserves._

_"I could probably just sit you like this and keep you here and you'd eventually cum, wouldn't you?" Jonathan doesn't mean to, but he nods jerkily. Because he's going to. Soon. He's clenching over and over and over around Roper's dick. It feels like pure ecstasy. An unrelenting pressure. He just wants it to stop. His wrists aren't being held by Roper anymore, but they're clenched into fists on Roper's chest. Shaking. Jonathan just came not long ago but he hasn't gone soft. He's a grown ass man shaking in Richard Roper's lap on his dick and dammit he should have more dignity than that. Roper needs to move._

_"Leave your hands on my chest or I'll tie them to the headboard. Nod if you understand." He wouldn't be able to do anything but nod by this point. Roper starts a movement of his hips. Sliding in and out. Not hard, but deep and slow. His hands are braced on either of Jonathan's hips and he's pulling him down onto his dick and it's too much. Jonathan ducks his head down and squeezes his eyes shut. The fucking is smooth and wet and Jonathan stops the moan that threatens to escape his throat by biting the inside of his cheek._

_"Come on. Let me hear you. Let me in. I can feel how good this make you feel." A choked sound leaves Jonathan's throat when Roper's dick presses against that spot again and the grip that he has on his hips is bruising. Not letting him escape. Jonathan's eyes shoot open when that spot is hit a second time. A third. A fourth. Roper's mouth is open, his eyes wide. Jonathan shakes his head, now unable to control his shaking thighs and how fast his breath is coming. Fluid leaks from the tip of his cock._

_"Please...stop....I-" For an instant, the only sound in the room is the wet noises of Roper's thrusts. Jonathan's mouth is open but no sound comes out. He's clenching around Roper because he can't stop it, because it feels so damn good and he's going to shatter to pieces._

_"No way in hell," Is the response he gets. A fifth time. A sixth. A seventh. Jonathan's body clenches again, this time more violently. The thrusting doesn't stop; Roper is moving so easily in and out of him now. An eighth time. A Ninth. Then Roper stops. Jonathan lets out a loud cry, his head thrown back as his body finally starts to give into his orgasm. Then a tenth. Hard, deep. And Roper holds it there. Deep, deep_ so fucking deep _inside him. Jonathan can't help it when his hands grip onto Richard's as he cums for the second time that night. Richard squeezes his hands, fucking back up into him. His moans sound like he's a dying man and a sob tears from his throat when Roper reaches up to bring a hand behind his neck so they're kissing again. He's thrusting in earnest now and he keeps their mouths connected when Jonathan's arms give and he falls on top of Roper's chest. When the kiss breaks, Roper is at his neck._

_"Look at you taking it like you're made for it. Look at you," Roper whispers in his skin. "Look at how much you love this, you're so fucking hot." Jonathan sits there for a while afterwards, trying to catch his breath. But he's too hyper aware of his body right now and he feels one more thrust away from a complete breakdown._

_"Question three." Their faces are only a few inches apart. Roper has a handful of Jonathan's hair in one of his hands. Not pulling. Just acting as an anchor. "Have you ever let someone treat you like this before, Pine? The way you need to be treated?"  He doesn't have to answer. Roper just wants Jonathan to know that he already knows more about him than he thinks._

 

 

 

______________________________

**PRESENT DAY, NOVEMBER**

 

Roper had been gone for almost a week to Monaco, and when he'd returned he planted a quick kiss on Jed's cheek before grabbing Jonathan by the arm. Jonathan can't look at Jed as they pass her. He knows how he would feel.

 

It's too much teeth, tongue and touching. At once. Jonathan feels quickly overwhelmed and Richard is inside him. It felt good, so good. Until it almost hurts. Roper moves his hips and Jonathan makes that sound that he does when he falls apart. Then he does it again and again and again. Jonathan closes his eyes against the strain of the pleasure building in his gut. He can't stop the soft breathless 'ah' that leaves his mouth with every thrust and Roper trails his hands up and down his chest and sides. Jonathan wants to pull away from the touch, but it's taken them a long time to reach this point. To where Jonathan doesn't want to bolt from it like he used to.

The hands stop at his hips, pulling him down before one ghosts up and takes a nipple between his fingers. Jonathan clenches around Richard again, gripping the top of the bed frame to prevent himself from pushing his fingers away. He pants hotly into the side of his arm, Richard rewarding (torturing) him with several quick deep thrusts into his body before he slows them down again. 

"Look at me, Jonathan." He shivers every time Roper says that to him. Something he doesn't like to do because it exposes him more than he already is. But Richard wants it, so there's no choice. He locks eyes, can only imagine what he looks like. Brows together in what looks like pain, eyes wet. Even though they both know its quite the opposite. His chest rising sporadically, his long legs lax and spread. Thighs shaking.

"You make me want to break you, darling." A pet name he called Jed and himself. Reserved for only them, he discovered. Richard was pushing him closer and closer to the edge, dangling him over the cliff without letting him fall off. His mouth opens and his eyes roll back at a series of particularly well aimed thrusts. That's when he reached out and grabbed the hand that had made it's way around his dick. He was going to cum if he stroked him even once. He couldn't take it. Richard was moving so fast tonight, bombarding him with everything that made him weak. His back arched and the sounds he was making were loud and high pitched. He bit his lip.

"Richard....what's....gotten in to you tonight? Too fast...already gunna...you're going to make me....ahhh!" The hand was moving underneath his own hand but the thrusting has stopped. The suddenness of it made him exhale and sag against the sheets. He felt hot all over and wet between his legs. Richard was looking at him with an unyielding lust, his eyes wide and focused. He grabbed Jonathan's wrist and pulled his hand away lightly. He didn't have much energy to resist anyway.

"Hands above your head. Last warning, Jonathan." He complied, but with more hesitation than Richard would have liked. "You never seem to learn, love. I want you to open your legs for me and relax." He was already moving again, spreading Jonathan's thighs without giving him a chance to himself. He slid deeper.

"Wait-" He can't think, speaking becoming an issue as he opens his mouth to the kiss that falls onto his lips. Richard is at his ear.

"No. I've thought of nothing else but this since the moment I left. It's been a week, Jonathan. _A week_." His hands intertwine with Jonathan's above his head and he pushes them down into the pillows. Hard. To prevent further interference from them.

"A week without this. Without you. I wish I could have you like this all day, around my cock. It's where you belong." Moans fall from Jonathan's lips at his words. He turns his head into the side of Richard's neck, exposing his own in a moment of submission. Richard licks at it.

"A week without your sounds of pleasure in my ears. So I need you to cum, Jonathan. I want you to. I need you to accept this at some point. I need you to let the pleasure happen." Jonathan tightens around Richard, the thrusting slow and deep. The way he doesn't like but is learning to accept. It turns him into something else, something vulnerable and wanton and he hates that about himself. Hates it every time he feels it welling in his chest. But Richard loves his part of him. If how he treats him in bed is anything to go by, it's the way he wishes he could keep Jonathan. Always.

"I know this is hard for you. You don't want to say it, but you need this. I can see it every time you're like this. It frees you, but you're afraid. So that was the last time I'll stop, Jonathan. From here on out, whenever we are in bed together, it won't stop. Do you hear me?" The thrusting starts again, angled with a purpose. Against what is brain is telling him, he concentrates on spreading his legs apart as far as they'll go. He hears the sounds of Richard's dick sliding in and out and he pushes against Richard's hands holding his down when Richard pushes in as far as he can and stays there.

Not this.

He squirms, unable to get away. But he takes it, holds himself willing and open. Closing his fingers around Richard's, who squeezes back just as hard.

"Richard, I'm.....ahhh...ahhhhhh...I....I....can't, I-" He's going to cum like this, his body vibrating from the intensity. 

"Keep your legs open. Don't you dare close them." He kisses Jonathan then, pushing into him and making him crowd up further onto the bed, his dick impaling him. Jonathan's cumming. Long and hard. His toes curl. His hands are free and his dick is being stroked and one of his nipples is being tweaked and his screams are being taken from his mouth. He shakes like a leaf through the aftershocks, Richard releasing his mouth to suck on his neck when his shouts subside.

"I'd have you like this forever, Jonathan." 

Tears prick his eyes.

\-----------------------

**PRESENT DAY, JANUARY**

 

 

"Hold me down." It came out by accident, a slip of the tongue. A secret that he had kept hidden for so long, one that he swore to himself would never surface. Especially not in the same bed as Richard Roper. It was brought on by the heat of the moment when Richard's hands rested on his forearms, holding them there while he fucked him steadily after they'd showered together. The shock in Richard's face mirrored his own, but then Richard smiled wider than he'd ever seen.

" _That's_ why you never did anything enough times to _actually_ be restrained. Because you _like_ it." Richard said the words like they were a revelation.

" _I knew it._ " Jonathan was shaking his head, fighting the grip. But it was done, it was _over_ and his wrists were bound in handcuffs and clicked onto the bed frame before he could even blink. Richard held Jonathan's hips still, a crazy look in his eyes as he laughed heartily.

"You dirty boy, _I knew it_." He was jubilant, able to somehow finally ensure that Jonathan couldn't stop him, couldn't do _anything_ but take it. The sounds that Richard forced from him that night and every subsequent night that followed made Roper forget Jed all together it seemed. She no longer slept in his bed with him, no longer shared the same room. They passed by each other a lot in the halls, and she was mature enough to still smile at him and hug him when he left on trips with Richard, but he knew better.

The _first_ trip that arose after Richard found this out, he insisted that Jonathan come with him. It was only an overnight trip after all. Jet ride there, back by the following night. Richard stripped him almost as soon as the plane took off, practically yanking him into his lap and sliding in with his liberally lubed up dick. Jonathan's hands were cuffed to the luggage rail above his head. If fucking in a plane was ever on his bucket list, he could check it off. Moaning uncontrollably, Richard held him down onto his dick as he came, mouthing at the skin beneath his armpit until he was almost sobbing. He was revealed now, exposed like a wound and Richard was reading him better now that his defenses were down than he ever had. He learned that he also like the sounds of his dick fucking him, that the more lubricant he used, the wetter the sounds, the louder Jonathan moaned. His body opened up for him, he could slide in and out easily. He talked to him, whispered things into his ears. Things about how hot he was inside, how his pleasure gave him pleasure. He kept saying how he wished he knew, wished he had told him, how he would never let a moment go by where he wasn't being fucked because he was made to be Richard's. He was made to be taken care of like this. When Jonathan was really into it after the third orgasm on the ride there, the words got dirtier. How he was his twisted boy, about how he can feel him clenching down onto him whenever he was experiencing pleasure.

"But look at you, Jonathan. This entire plane ride, you've not unclenched. Not once. You see? This isn't so bad anymore, is it?" He reaches up and pulls once at his cuffed wrists. "Never again, Jonathan. New rule. Starting today. You are to always wear these. Do you understand? Always." Richard cums inside him over and over, the slickness and heat almost making his ass numb. He passes out at some point, waking to the sounds of Richard's voice and the wet squelching of his dick sliding back inside him. He grants him mercy that night, letting him sleep after all their meetings with business. But he wakes in the morning to his hands already bound. He tries not to move, to have a few more moments of peace, but Richard is watching him. Knows he's awake and pushes back into his already loose hole and fucks him slow and deep until he cums. He's unguarded, not having time to build up any walls and Richard praises him for it. He fucks him through it until Jonathan cries.

 

The plane ride back was almost worse, he'd brought a toy with him. One that vibrated and had ridges on it. He'd screamed during his orgasm from it, the intensity something he'd never experienced. By the third time, Richard moved his cuffs from above his head to behind his back, and all Jonathan could do was moan and pant in Richard's arms. Pliant. Moving his hips when the vibrations turned on again. The pain in his shoulders from his arms being restrained only spiked his arousal that was always in Richard's hand. Being stroked.

"Sweet boy, if only I knew earlier, if only I knew for sure. What fun, you're beautiful. How can I ever leave you alone again? You're amazing, look at you. Taking it like you were meant to. If only I had _known_." Richard was ruining him. 

"Please," he whispers. He's shaking and can't even lift his head from Richard's shoulder.

"I know, baby. I got you." Richard _finally_ pulls the toy out and slides himself in, placing the device on the tip of Jonathan's dick. His voice is hoarse, he's fucked through another orgasm and he can't believe his body has enough energy to still clench down.  He feels like he's floating when Richard half drags him to the big couch on the plane and pushes into him again. He's numb now, but he still feels it when Richard wants him to.

"Stay here with me, darling. You're okay. Listen to you." He can hear sounds far away, knows that it's him but at this point, he doesn't care anymore. He wants to be here with Richard forever, treated like a golden object, experiencing this numbing pleasure until he dies. Which may happen sooner rather than later if this keeps up.

"I want to buy you a fucking machine. Would you like that? A machine that doesn't care, that fucks you exactly the same with every thrust. Some vibrate too, you seem to like that." Jonathan can't respond.

He came six times on that 10 hour plane ride back, for Richard didn't stop until the pilot announced they were descending.

 

 

They take one trip a week that month, staying away at least two days. Jonathan realizes somewhere in the very back of his mind what Richard is doing. He's training him. Now that he knows how to break him, he's conditioning him to become what he's wanted him to be. Richard starts as soon as the plane is in the air. All he has to do is sit in the chair and pat his lap. He rides Richard until he can't, until Richard just holds his hips and thrusts into him. Lazy and deep. The only way Jonathan knows now. The only way he loves it now. Richard experiments with a vibrating dick extender, which doesn't sound like a real thing. But it is. And it turns Jonathan into a whore in less than five minutes.

"Stop moving, babe. Let me." And that sentence was the extent of this relationship. He didn't like Jonathan to do anything, just wanted him to sit there and take it. To keep his legs open.

"There," Jonathan gasps. "There." It's pounded steadily until he cums again and again and again around the vibrations and it amazes him to still see the same hungry look in Richard's eyes whenever he moans through his orgasm.

"Yes, tell me where. Tell me where you need it." Jonathan tilts his head to the ceiling and squeezes his eyes shut when he feels another one building. Hands are on his ass, up his back and over his chest. Fingernails dig into his sides and pull at his nipples. Roper grinds into him until he cries out, almost biting his lip to stifle some of his embarrassing sounds. But Roper grabs his chin.

"Look at me," Jonathan looked down to where he thought Richard's face might have been and moans into the kiss he receives. Richard swallows him up, sucks his tongue into his mouth and fucks him with his own.

"Here?" Roper asks into the side of his cheek. His hair is in his eyes now and pained noises leave his lips. Jonathan shakes his head. "And here?" The wet sounds hit his ears but he can't identify what he's feeling anymore. He's in a constant state of _in between._  He's somewhere else, his skin thrumming like static. 

"Here, darling? Tell me." Richard's cock breaks through the pins and needles, piercing his soul and his eyes roll back into his head. Yes, _yes_ , _**yes**_. That was it, Jonathan's thighs close against the pressure of it and he nods until he's lightheaded.

"There? Do you like that, Jonathan?" Richard is playing with him. He knows it is, he knows that's his prostate. His cock is held tight in Richard's hot lubricated fist, jerking him off until his vision blurs. Until he almost tells Richard to stop. His heart is going to explode, it feels so good that it doesn't anymore and more gasps escape him with every movement of Richard's hips. "Use your words. Do you like this, Jonathan? Right here?" He punctuates by thrusting against the spot along his inner walls where he knows he feels it most, rails on it until Jonathan feels like his spine will snap with the intensity. "Do you like that? That I fuck you and don't stop? That this won't _ever_ stop?"

"T-there. Ah..ah...ah...there! Rich- don't...please, don't st-" He's riding a wave, trying his best to help where he can but he's too weak. His legs cramp and give out. Richard doesn't seem to mind. He pushes Jonathan's hair out of his face and holds his neck to ensure their eye contact.

"Won't ever stop, darling. Come on. Cum into my hand." It triggered something inside him and he's cumming, the sounds falling from him in a barrage of "ah" and "please".

You would think that it would get repetitive. But it doesn't.

Jonathan is lost again, like he was all those years ago. But those thoughts never stay long.

Richard fucks him through it.

Jed leaves at some point and takes Danny.

Richard doesn't care.

Jonathan just needs this to never stop.

Richard doesn't.


End file.
